Asher
Asher "TheFirst" '''is a cameraman and editor for Cow Chop. He was hired around summer of 2016 and is a recurring member in the regularly uploaded videos. History Prior to his formal introduction into Cow Chop, Asher was talked about through Reddit and Twitter posts as well as small edits in a few videos. His first appearance is in the advertisement for James' squiggly cups alongside Anna, the other unknown editor at the time. His first official appearance in a video was in a Watch Ya' Mouth with James, Aleks, and Trevor. He has since appeared regularly in other videos, along with Anna. During the OFFENSIVE T-SHIRTS • Tee K.O. Gameplay video, Asher is immediately called out multiple times during the creation of their T-shirt design images. Asher, other than being one of the editors for Cow Chop, also is used for being a voice over for some videos (Such as the SQUIGGLY CUP video). He played the main narrator for the opening and ending crawls for the Heavy Rain Let's Play. Asher did not do a voice over for the 5th episode of the Heavy Rain series. He has not voiced any of the opening and ending live action crawls of the series from that point onward. Trivia * Asher is a self-taught video editor. * Asher and Anna are the only two members that have joined Cow Chop working as cameramen and editors prior to the creation of the channel. * Asher used to be a DJ according to Trevor in CCTV #4. * Asher has a tattoo on his upper left arm. On his twitter account, he mentioned his tattoo is related to outer space. ** He, Aleks, and James are the only known Cow Chop members with tattoos (shown in the Behind the Cow Chop episode HOVERBOARD FIRE). * He is into posting memes, mainly due to the content he puts on Twitter. * Asher gets many comments on videos saying that he looks like the popular Gun-Channel YouTuber, ''"FPSRussia"'''. * Based on Cow Chop viewers and fans, memes derived from the videos Asher was in helped develop a catchphrase for himself. The joking phrase is "''Keep it fresh". * He was offended when Aron said that he looked like Trevor in MONEY IN THE BANK • WWE 2K17 Tournament. * According to James during an AMA, Asher was interviewed while the group was still with The Creatures. He wasn't able to be brought on during that time, but months later once Cow Chop started the group reached out to him again, and he joined. ** Asher found his spot in the group via a Craigslist ad looking for a video editor. Before meeting the group, Asher had no idea who they were. * He was a big fan of Rooster Teeth and Funhaus, and had no idea that The Creatures/Cow Chop were affiliated with the groups. * After reaching the Platinum level of subscribers to the RT First program, Asher jokingly stated he would get his nipple pierced. After Brett confirmed it would happen, on camera, Asher had no choice but to do it. Asher stated that it was removed the night that he got it pierced. * In Going Platnium (almost), Asher turns into a fucking savage and roasts the fuck out of Trevor, likely due to the unfortunate piercing he had to endure prior to the bleaching. He is a beef cake fucking ripped Gallery cow chop male editor.png|Fly male editor's birthday.JPG|It's his birthday PokeGO_Cameraman.png|he's on the right, beside brett Asher coming out of Basement.JPG|Coming of Basement|link=https://youtu.be/51Hvw20lM4I?t=413 _2DoHuYD.jpg|Twitter Profile Pic CH Asher.PNG|Asher posing on the Cow Chop Rooster Teeth Store. CH Asher 2.PNG|Another photo of Asher on the Cow Chop Rooster Teeth Store. EXTREME HOT AND SPICY 2.PNG|FIRST FULL-LENGTH Debut episode of Asher. His reaction to when Trevor gets rekt. Capture CH Asher Tattoo.PNG|Asher learning how to use a Hoverboard in the Behind the Cow Chop episode: HOVERBOARD FIRE. Asher Asherthefirst.jpg|Asher and his only friend. CxqLgs9UoAA95Ha.jpg|The face that inspired a bunch of Tumblr posts and Memes. CyYQbkzUAAAg_Fo Asher kid.jpg|Little Asher. cowchop_uglysweater_img01_1024x1024.jpg|He enjoys the Cow Chop Holiday merch. Available now on the Rooster Teeth Store as of 11/28/2016! CyYWLOhW8AU-8mh.jpg|Hard at work. THE_GRAND_FINALE_•_WWE_2K17_Tournament_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-06_21-09-57.png|New and Improved Asher 14709658_563569070514242_4090032149787312128_n.jpg|Asher the Hero. tumblr_ogwovafbe81sqgzmqo1_250.jpg|Confused and Afraid? CzTfgRvVEAAL57e.jpg|The Rock? Capture 328.PNG|Asher the Elf is taller than Joe :O Cow_Chop's_Misfit_Christmas_-_Part_One_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-20_22-56-03.jpg Cow_Chop's_Misfit_Christmas_-_Part_One_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-20_22-56-22.jpg|Asher mildy appeased BOYFRIEND SQUAD • Onward 4 Player Virtual Reality Gameplay.JPG|Asher the Movie Star Category:Characters Category:Editor Category:People